Te Amo: Justin Bieber One Shot
by lilshaynlilnicky111
Summary: Justin Bieber is a superstar. But he's a normal kid too. What happens when he flies out his best friend who he hurt many years ago and SHE suddenly has a confession? Find out here in Te Amo...RATED M FOR A REASON.


Te Amo Part 1 Justin Bieber Love Story: One Shot.

Flashback:

"Justin...Justin...STOP! JUSTIN STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she screamed. It got louder and I didn't care. I'm a growing boy. I have my needs. Considering I was drunk, I didn't care about anyone elses needs.  
"It'll just be two minutes. Relax." I whispered in her ear about to enter her.

"JUSTIN PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE! I'M A VIRGIN! STOP! PLEASE." She begged but I blocked her out. I entered her and a loud screech filled my ears.

End of flashback.

I shook my hair getting rid of the horror movie that just replayed in my head. I walked to the front of the bus to my mom.

"Hey mom?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Yes Justin?" She questioned back to me, not taking her eyes off of her blackberry.

"Can we fly Shay in for a couple weeks?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

Shay is my best friend. She has been since kindergarden when I stole her purple crayon. We always had each others back. Even through the rough times. Even if we hurt each other...

Anyways, Shay was born in Spain. Her parents moved her family to Stratford when she was only 2. She speaks Spanish when shes home with her family but she speaks perfect English in public. But, I find it extremely cute when she gets mad because her Spanish accent comes out.

"Kay cool. Thanks mom." I said and kissed her cheek.

"No problem sweetie." She said, eyes still glued to the screen.

I hopped up from the couch and went to the back room- my room to be specific...if you could even call it that.

See, I'm "Justin Bieber, teen-pop sensation" or "Justin Bieber, teen hottie." or...well you get the gist. Anyways, I'm on tour at the moment and it can get really lonely so my crew and my mom agreed to let me fly in friends whenever I wanted.

I pulled out my phone and quickly typed a text to Shay's phone.

-Text Convo-

Me:Hey bestfrand:) How are u?

Shay: Hey bestie:) and i'm great. How are you?

Me: I'm perfect. Wanna know why?:)

Shay: Of course!

Me: Bc this guy right here txting u right now, gets to fly in his bestest fraandd;)

Shay: Oh...really? well this guy's bestfriend is extremely lucky :/

Me: Hey, don't be silly, this guy's bestfriend is u! :)

Shay: FOR REAL? OH MY GOD! :D When?

Me:Whenever u want

Shay: Whenever i'm aloud:)

Me: How bout tomorrow? we'll pick u up at the airport b4 the show.

Shay: Sounds perfect! how much should i pack? what should i pack?oh my gosh, i'm so stoked!

Me: Haha i can tell;) well pack enough for 2 weeks.

Shay: I'll get on that right now:)

Me:Have fun with that. call me when u're done.

Shay: Will do, talk in a few;)

Me: i love ur little rhymes:) haha bye

Shay: bye:)

-End text convo-

I smiled to myself before setting my iPhone down on the bed.

"JUSTIN, WE STOPPED FOR FOOD! YOU COMIN'?" I heard Ry Good yell.

"BE THERE IN TWO SECONDS!" I yelled grabbing my phone again.

4 hours later...

I was laying in bed about to doze off when my ringtone blasted through the room. I jumped a little and picked it up. I looked at the screen

"Call from best frand:)" I smiled and answered it

"Finally done I see?" I said with a smirk

"Hey, don't be that way. Girls are more complicated. We have to pack more." She said with a huff.

"Chill, I was joking. So what're you up to right now?" I asked picking up random stuff to play with.

"Eh, nothing really, getting ready to go hang out with some old friends. What about you superstare? Why aren't you on stage?" She asked, her smirk evident in her voice.

"Nah, we're on the road right now. I'm bored just hanging in the back of the bus. Thinking about going to play XBox with Sean." I said like no big deal. It really wasn't.

"Who's Sean?" she asked.

"Uhmm...Sean. Like as in Sean Kingston?" I said. As if she didn't know...

"What? You're with Sean Kingston?" she shrieked

"No not at the moment. He's in the bus behind mine." I said. How can she be so freaked about this? Maybe I'm just used to it? Or maybe because Sean is a close friend of mine.

"No. Way." She said still shoked. It was getting a bit annoying.

"Yeah, so who are you going out with?" I asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Emma, Jack, Chaz, Ryan, Corrinn, Mitch, Morgan, Paige ya know, the group." She said. "The Group" is who I hung out with. Or used to at least. The people in "The Group" are my best friends. The guys were the ones I played hockey with from first grade until,well, until I left for this. My career. We used to have the wildest times. The girls were all so close. We were all so close. We still are. Just minus one...

"Oh nice. Tell all of them I said hey" I said. I started feeling a pain in my heart...I miss home. A lot. I miss my grandparents, my friends, school, my teachers. I really miss my dad too. I miss my brother and sister and my stepmom, believe it or not.

"Will do. But I have to go, Corri (Corrinn) is gonna be here in a few to pick me up." She said quickly.

"Alright. Well I'll call you tomorrow morning when I wake up?" I asked, getting sad.

"Sounds good. Talk to you then bestfrand. Bye!" she said faster than before. She hung up before I could respond. I threw my phone on the bed and plopped down with it. This is so stressing...  



End file.
